


letters to minah.

by kyungsoology



Series: letters to... [2]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, First Love, Letters, Love Letters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoology/pseuds/kyungsoology
Summary: ❝ Esto es para completar el circulo, Minah. No espero que vengas corriendo a mi. ❞





	

**Author's Note:**

> La pequeña secuela de letters to namjoon, jeje. Espero les guste uwu.

> **viernes.**
> 
>  
> 
> _❝ Hola Minah:_
> 
>  
> 
> _Siempre supe quien eras. Eras aquella linda chica de mi clase de ingles. La linda chica que en aquel bar se burlo de mi. Aquella linda chica que era mi platónica en primer año._
> 
> _No podría decirte porque cambie... solo diré que las malas influencias ejercieron un gran control en mi._
> 
> _No te preocupes, ni las ETS ni los embarazos ha llegado a mi._
> 
> _Cuando sea famoso, tendrás una canción, es una promesa._
> 
> _Siempre tuyo, Kim Namjoon.❞_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **lunes.**
> 
>  
> 
> _❝ Hola Minah:_
> 
> _¿Ha pasado un tiempo, no es así? Han sido unos cuatro años desde que nos graduamos de secundaria, aun recuerdo muy bien tus facciones. No olvido nunca las cosas bellas._
> 
> _Al final, si entre a la BigHit. Yg no me gusto mucho, siendo sincero, me dijeron que debutaría en unos 7 años. No lo creí una buena opción. Hace poco, debute en un grupo llamado BTS, soy el líder y rapero principal. Me gusta mucho de verdad._
> 
> _Te he escrito una canción, como prometí, se llama « Like it », fuiste mi total inspiración para escribirla, exceptuando el hecho de que nunca fuiste mi novia, aunque me hubiera encantado que así fuera._
> 
> _En fin, espero que estés bien, que hayas logrado lo que deseabas y lleves una buena vida. Si recibes esta carta, me gustaría que me contaras como te ha ido, la enviare a casa de tus padres, les pediré que te la entreguen._
> 
> _Hasta luego Park Minah._
> 
> _Aún tuyo, Kim Namjoon. ❞_


End file.
